


Clap Your Hands

by Constantsnow



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Fae John Myers, Fae Magic, M/M, Movie: Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008), Multi, The Elemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Hand in hand, with fairy graceWe will sing, and bless this place~A Midsummer Night's Dream~Act V Scene II
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman, John Myers/Nuada, Nuala/Abe Sapien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Clap Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading Like a Dragon with Gold, don't fear, it is still very much in the works, but while I was working on L.a.D.w.G., this plot bunny kept bouncing around in the back of my mind. And since I have been rather studiously expanding my collection of Hellboy comics, my love for Hellboy and the whole universe, including ALL the movies (live action and animated) here we are
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

John had been sitting in the back of the garbage-command truck, with Liz, making sure the video and audio feeds from Abe, Hellboy and Johann were strong, clear and recording for study as the trio made their way through the troll market. John had desperately wanted to go with them, but he had decided to focus on the fact that for once Hellboy and Abe would be able to walk freely through a market and had just given his habitual be careful and stay out of trouble.

An hour had passed without any fanfare and Liz and he had been able to ooh and awe over trinkets, curiosities and creatures they’d only seen in books, dead or trying to chew their faces off.

“Totally nerding out Boy Scout,” Hellboy said with a chuckle as he slowly turned, panning the ‘button’ camera he was wearing, at John’s request to get another view of a group of goblins rummaging through a large metal dumpster full of scrap metal.

“This is absolutely amazing, they’re clearly communicating,” John said, writing quick shorthand notes in his field journal, noting the timestamps on the video and audio recorders. “Get closer, try and get their voices Red.” 

“They stink, Boy Scout,” Hellboy grunted, but moved closer. 

“Guys, I think I have something.” Abraham stated, opening a door on a different monitor. 

John turned his attention away from the bartering goblins, huddled closer to Liz to watch Abe’s camera pan around a rather dazzling bookstore.

“Oh, gross John, you’re drooling.” Liz elbowed him.

* * *

John had run a block and a half to the butcher shop that Hellboy, Johann, Abe and their new companion Princess Nuala, were frantically escaping through from the troll market. 

His boots had no traction in the rain slicked sludge that covered the pavement and he barely managed to stay on his feet as he heard Nuala cry out:

“Don’t let it find water!”

And to see Abe scrambling on hands and feet along the ground after a massive, jumping bean! John lunged forward, did a very painful half split, fell to his knees several feet later on to a sewer grate. . . 

Giant bean pulsing hotly in his hands.

Drumming against John’s fingers at the same rabbit quick pace as John’s heart. Then, he heard the tiniest crack, and his breath caught in his throat with a gasp. Abe was sprawled in front of him just frozen, hands still out stretched a few inches away from John.

“W-What is this?” John whispered, then let out a very unmanly squeal as he felt tiny tendrils wiggle hot against his palms, between his fingers.  
Growing.

And growing.

John screamed until Nuala ran over, dropping to her knees, not bothered that her no doubt priceless dress was getting soaked in New York City street sludge. Her hands were like warmed marble against his and John instantly calmed.

He breathed out slowly.

“Hello John Myers, you have no need to be afraid,” She said, even as the jumping bean cracked louder and harder in his hands, and grew heavier, enough so that John had to lock his elbows. “This is the seed of an Elemental, not a jumping bean, it is a forest god.”

“I – a w-what?! I didn’t break it did I?” John asked, finally looking down, in his hands was the jumping bean – ehm… seed, now about the size of a basketball, broken into uneven halves enough so that out the bottom, roots had begun to grow out and around John’s fingers and were wrapping around his arms under his shirt and tearing through the fabric. 

And inside the seed was a tiny, fuzzy green baby, blinking up at him with giant dark emerald, almond shaped eyes.

“No, you didn’t break it John,” Nuala said. “You, miracle that you are, just saved it.” She said joyously then turned, to a third person who’d come to stand on John’s right, opposite her.

“Brother, surely there’s reason to hope now,” Nuala all but whispered, her hands-on John’s arms.

John, pulling the still growing green seed baby to his chest, cradling it like any other infant, looked up at the figure looming over him.  
A man, who looked nearly identical to Nuala, wearing dark clothes that had the distinctive thickness of armor. The long silver spear pointed half-heartedly at John, made John’s blood run cold.

Still, the seed kept growing. 

“Please, I-" John wheezed and looked back down at the elemental baby in his arms, which once again blinked giant eyes at him, it’s large round face was oddly reminiscent of Abe, flat nose and wide eyes and all, but it’s chubby cheeks and plump lips seemed more human. 

And it was still growing.

“A trick, surely.”

“This is a magic that cannot be faked, brother, you know this.” Nuala said.

Nuada tisked, but the blur of silver in the corner of John’s vision was suddenly gone. John looked up just in time to see Nuada vanishing around a corner, Johann and Hellboy rushing after him, only to stop short.

“He’s a quick fucker, I’ll give him that.” Hellboy huffed then turned and came back over.

“We should probably get off the street.” Abe said nervously hovering between Nuala and John and his new baby.

“Yes, we need to get the seed to ground safely, and with John Myers near by.” Nuala said softly.

“There is an adequate greenhouse back at base that will have to do for now.” Johann stated. “We still must find Prince Nuada, he is dangerous.”

Hellboy pulled a cigar from his coat and stuck it in the corner of his mouth and looked down at John and the seedling.

“Congrats Myers, it’s a tree!” 

* * *

“So, I lied.” John said, while standing knee deep in dirt at center of the B.P.R.D.’s roughly 150,000 square acre ‘Greenhouse', which wasn’t actually a greenhouse, but a walled in wilderness, which to the public was called a protected habitat of a very rare, highly poisonous species of spiders which kept all but the stupidest of teens out.

The group had walked around for miles from the entrance passing beautiful plant life and picaresque landscapes, ultimately John’s instincts had lead him near the center, in a meadow 2 miles across.

“Obviously John, but what exactly are you that let’s you apparently able to not exactly father Forest Gods?” Liz asked while Hellboy chuckled behind her.

“Nothing super impressive, rare or anything. I mean, I have over 900 older sisters and my mother more than likely has had another 900 daughters in the time since I was born.” John said rather dismissively as he set the now toddler sized Elemental into the hole he’d dug, immediately, the being’s feet sprouted roots anew and the ones that had been wrapped around John’s arms and torso all detached from him and began to bury themselves in the damp earth. 

“Jeez, that’s quite the promiscuous woman there Myers,” Hellboy snorted. 

“All my sisters have the same father, which is why my mother has only had daughters, my kind is strange that way.” John said as he pushed dirt up around the toddler’s hips, and the Elemental’s moss like skin began to turn bark like, though still had bits of moss and lichen and fungi that began to sprout along its trunk. 

And once again, the Elemental began to grow. All the while, John, continued to explain;

“My mother is Queen Tatiana of the Fae, her husband, Oberon, Shakespeare got that much right at least, and together they had all my sisters. However, on one of her trips to the human world, my mother met a human man and long story short, she had me, the only son she’s ever had.” 

“So you’re a Fairy Prince.” Hellboy chuckles.

“Yes, Hellboy, I’m a Fae Prince,” John said with a good natured roll of his eyes. “So and since I’m gay, I am in fact the fairi-est fairy.” The team all shared a laugh, while Nuala watched on a bit confused.

“Anyways, my mother apparently saw fit to leave me on Earth with my father, so I aged to adulthood at a human rate, but stopped aging when I was about twenty-seven. And since I was raised by a human, I had to learn just about everything myself about Fae and all our kin, meeting other Fae and even a few people like Bruttenholm, I was able to separate fact from fiction and learned about my magic and how to use it, but I learned pretty quick that a LOT of things like to eat or otherwise abuse fairies, so I put a spell on myself to hide as human, horribly bland and boring so I stand out to no one and nothing, but it’s not completely fool proof, as Abe knows.”

“Because you’re ‘pure of heart’, that explains so much.” Abe filled in.

“Aren’t fairies supposed to be mischievous? What’s pure hearted about that?” Hellboy asked. “Plus, there is a reason I call you ‘Boy Scout’, Myers.”

“Well, that’s a cultural thing about the Fae, it is complicated and I don’t fully understand myself. I was raised by a human to boot, I’m a little odd...” John trailed off, by now, the Elemental had grown in to a full tree, as large as any of the trees that circled the meadow, it’s arms had stretched up and out and grown into massive branches that towered fifty or more feet above the group.

And John was also beginning to change. 

It seemed like he was kneeling in the middle of a heat inversion, blurring around the edges but there was also some sort of shimmering mist or smoke that gave off a mesmerizing rainbow glimmer like diamond dust.

“We’re going to need to move back,” Nuala said, putting her hand on Abe’s arm. “The Elemental is going to get much, much bigger, John needs to concentrate.”

“Of course.” Abe replied, gave Nuala his arm and walked her back towards the path.

“It isn’t exactly safe out here lady,” Hellboy commented as Liz and he followed. 

The ground rumbled and the group looked back to see the Elemental was expanding at an amazing rate, several massive roots arched from the ground and back in, it’s branches spread out over the tops of other trees, but spread wide enough for sunlight to easily pass through.

“Uh, people are going to notice this.” Liz said worriedly. 

“That's why John is so important.” Nuala said as she looked on, and she pointed to where John was now nothing but a glimmering blur, releasing that shimmering fog that spread out around the meadow. “He will be able to layer magic to keep humans away. It will make them walk in circles and even change the forest paths to make them walk away instead of ever to this place. No one will be able to come here without John’s and the Elemental’s say. Tatiana’s blood is very strong in him.”

“It is almost as if it’s Fate,” Liz commented and glanced from the hazed over meadow, to Nuala and Abe, then to Hellboy. Unconsciously, her hands went to her belly. “He was meant to be here, with all of us.”

“Guess Pops wasn’t wrong about him.” Hellboy replied, giving his girlfriend a wide smile. “He ain’t so bad, I suppose.”

“John is going to need food and won’t be able to leave the Elemental for a few days, can we go prepare some things for him?” Nuala asked.

“How are we supposed to make it back if the Fairy dust is making it so people can’t come here?” Hellboy asked.

  
Liz snorted. “Don’t you know Red? You’ve got to believe.” She laughed as she followed Abe and Nuala down the marked path away from the Elemental’s meadow.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when the next part will come out, but it will be continued.


End file.
